Waffenträger auf E 100 (P)
|price = 30000 |preceded_by = N/A|leads_to = N/A}} The Waffenträger auf E 100 (P) is a tier X German Tank Destroyer. The Waffenträger auf E 100 (P) was brought into the Chinese server for ~$136. When converted into gold, that is 30000 in-game gold. Yes, it's the returning legend of all tanks. As a premium tank, its scores the highest price of all, as mentioned above. Its been thoughtfully nerfed and balanced, as it has far less armor and toned downed stats. The tank holds a crew of a commander, gunner, driver, radioman, and 2 loaders. It keeps the 12.8cm gun (If not, most of its former firepower), with 590 alpha damage and penetration of 276mm @100m. Shells cost 1260 credits each and fly for 720m @1200m/s. It can do an average of 2600 damage in 8s (Intervals between shots are 2s). Only 12mm of penetration short of the 10.5cm Strv S1 armament, with the highest penetration with standard rounds. Accuracy is very surprising for a autoloader: 1.44 seconds to fully aim and 0.28 accuracy (And when firing, it increases to 2.40)! However, when the gun is damaged, it blooms to a nasty 1.92 accuracy. Also, it has only -5 degrees of gun depression, so hull down is not helpful, especially the giant paper turret. Strangely enough, the gun elevation only comes up to 7 degrees when the turret passes the 143 degrees mark. The reload time matches up with artillery calibre guns at its tier, with a reload time of 55.62s with even fully trained crew. Mobility is somewhat fair for its size. Its max speed is 40km/h while backwards is a good 15km/h. However, its hp/t is somewhat measly; boasting at only 12 hp/t, even with a 1200 HP engine. Acceleration and going up slopes will be a struggle, especially when moving towards the main action. It also traverses like other heavy tanks: at 27.11 dg/s. However, on soft terrain, it decreases to boat traversing speed. It has 2000 HP to use before it is destroyed. However, all if the firepower and high HP pool comes at a cost, trading mobility and armor. Unlike the original version that had the E 100 hull, the hull now only has 80mm of armor, with 50mm at the sides and 20mm at the rear. Turret isn't any better (If not even more paper): 20mm at the front, 10mm at the sides, and 8mm at the rear (Although in-game, there is literally nothing there to cover the backside of the turret). View range is surprisingly good: 380m of view range. This makes self-defense more easier, if not easy with the firepower you have with this tank. However, the tank is huge, which means although the tank has great view range, it has one of the worst camo values, especially when firing and on the move. Overall, the returned and renewed version of the Waffenträger auf E 100 still retains all of its monstrous firepower and stats, still making a very feared tank on the battlefield. Pros and Cons Pros * Still retains Waffenträger auf E 100's unbelievable firepower * Fairly mobile for its size * Turret can traverse a full 360 * Heavy tank HP (2000 HP) * Surprising view range of 380m Cons * No longer retains the original armor (Paper armor all around) * Giant target (Artillery will have a field day on you and snipers will hit you easily) * Worst camouflage (Its HUGE, bushes will often be too small to hide the turret) * Bad depression angles (And OK elevation angles, similar angles to the LTTB) * Bad hp/t ratio * Fear factor: Opponents will try to kill you because of the influence it can make on the battlefield. * Reload is similar to same-tiered artillery * Vulnerable to artillery (Huge size + Open turret + Bad armor) Category:German Tanks Category:Tier X Tanks Category:Tank Destroyers Category:Tanks Category:Premium Tanks